Call of Duty 2
Vai a: navigazione, cerca Call of Duty 2 (abbreviato CoD2) è un videogame del genere sparatutto in prima persona. È il seguito di Call of Duty. È stato sviluppato dall'Infinity Ward, con il contributo degli Pi Studios, ed è stata pubblicata da Activision il 25 ottobre del 2005 per computer e il 22 novembre per Xbox 360. CoD2 contiene anche dei codici sviluppati da id software probabilmente utilizzati nel motore 3D. Questo gioco si svolge durante la Seconda guerra mondiale e più precisamente si articola in tre campagne dove il giocatore impersona un soldato dell'Unione Sovietica, due dell'esercito britannico ed infine uno statunitense. Era stata rilasciata il 26 settembre una demo per giocatore singolo ambientata in Egitto (e intitolata "L'inizio della fine") nel quale si controllava un soldato inglese (John Davis). Esiste anche una speciale versione in DVD, che include anche i "making of" e alcune interviste. Descrizione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=1 modifica Call of Duty 2 è stato progettato per avere una storia ed un'ambientazione meno lineare del predecessore, infatti contiene molti più spazi aperti e meno eventi comandati da script, molto frequenti in Call of Duty. Per questo motivo, è stata sviluppata una nuova IA, chiamata "Battle Chatter System", che consiste in più di 20.000 sequenze di dialogo che durante il gioco avvengono fra gli alleati o i tedeschi. Questi dialoghi non sono attivati da sequenze di script: infatti, i soldati reagiscono all'ambiente e usano il Battle Chatter System per comunicare fra di loro piuttosto che avere una sorta di comunicazione telepatica gestita dall'IA. È stata variata anche la tecnica di gioco e la varietà di missioni è notevole: il giocatore deve assolvere compiti unici nel loro genere: ad esempio riparare dei cavi per le telecomunicazioni danneggiati dalle granate nella città di Stalingrado. Un'altra differenza riguarda il sistema con cui viene gestita l'energia del soldato, infatti la classica barra degli sparatutto in prima persona è stata sostituita con un sistema innovativo sebbene un po' irrealistico,: se il giocatore viene colpito ripetutamente da un'arma da fuoco oppure viene stordito da una granata, il gioco procede al rallentatore, il campo visivo si stringe, e appare del sangue sullo schermo. Se il soldato rimane coperto per qualche secondo, ritorna in forze come se non fosse stato colpito. Questo sistema, abbinato ad una prudente tattica di copertura, può consentire al giocatore di proseguire numerose missioni senza morire. Il motore grafico del gioco supporta il bump mapping e l'illuminazione dinamica. È caratterizzato anche da un filtro che produce realistici effetti di illuminazione, che consentono particolari tattiche di gioco, infatti rende molto difficile sparare ad un nemico in cima ad un tetto per via della luminosità del riflesso. Campagne http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=2 modifica *'Soldato Vasili Ivanovich Koslov' (Armata Rossa, 13a Divisione Fucilieri della Guardia) **Battaglia di Mosca, dicembre 1941 **Battaglia di Stalingrado, dicembre 1942/gennaio 1943 *'Sergente John Davis' (Esercito britannico, 7a Divisione Corazzata) **Seconda battaglia di El Alamein, ottobre-novembre 1942 **Campagna in Tunisia, marzo 1943 **Battaglia di Normandia, giugno 1944 *'Comandante di carro armato David Welsh' (Esercito britannico, 7a Divisione Corazzata) **Libia, gennaio 1943 *'Caporale Bill Taylor' (Esercito americano, 2º Battaglione Rangers) **Pointe du Hoc, giugno 1944 **Battaglia della Foresta di Hürtgen/Collina 400, dicembre 1944 **Attraversamento del Reno, marzo 1945 Giocatore singolo http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=3 modifica Campagna russa - Nella prima parte del gioco, il giocatore impersona un soldato dell'Armata Rossa, Vassili Ivanovich Koslov. La prima missione di addestramento è ambientata nei pressi di Mosca e serve per introdurre coloro che non hanno mai provato uno sparatutto in prima persona. Simulando perfettamente l'infelice situazione economica della Russia di quel tempo, il giocatore è costretto a tirare patate anziché granate. Dopo aver terminato la missione di addestramento respingendo un attacco tedesco, il giocatore comincia il gioco vero e proprio combattendo edificio per edificio a Stalingrado. I combattimenti nella città semidistrutta sono particolarmente feroci; il protagonista si ritroverà a dover riconquistare la stazione ferroviaria, a distruggere carri armati Panzer II con dell'esplosivo da attaccarci sopra e a partecipare ad un memorabile duello impugnando un fucile da cecchino Mosin-Nagant 1891 contro altri cecchini tedeschi. La campagna russa si conclude con la vittoria russa a Stalingrado. Campagna inglese - Nella seconda parte del gioco il giocatore si sposta in Africa nord-occidentale, prendendo le fattezze del Sergente John Davis, comandato dal Capitano Price. Il personaggio deve avanzare nei territori libici, per scacciare gli Afrika Korps di Rommel. Ci si muoverà attraverso piane desertiche, villaggi deserti da difendere e città da conquistare. L'atto III della campagna inglese è ambientato in Europa durante lo sbarco in Normandia e vede il Sergente Davis partecipare a violenti scontri per riprendere alcuni punti strategici in mano ai tedeschi. Nella parte inglese, il giocatore impersona anche David Welsh, un comandante di un carro armato British Crusader Mark I. È una campagna relativamente corta con solo 2 missioni attraverso il deserto della Libia, mentre si inseguono i Tedeschi in ritirata. Campagna americana - Le missioni finali sono incentrate sulla parte americana del conflitto. Impersonando il Caporale Bill Taylor, il giocatore comincia la sua missione nel D-Day, battaglia presente in molti giochi sulla seconda guerra mondiale, ma in questo non ci si trova alla solita Omaha Beach, ma piuttosto poche miglia a ovest, a Pointe du Hoc. Gli statunitensi hanno non più di pochi metri di spiaggia per ricaricare le armi prima di scalare il promontorio per sabotare l'artiglieria che puntava a Utah Beach e Omaha Beach. Arrivando in cima a questa altura, il giocatore deve scoprire l'artiglieria e renderla inefficace. Il resto della campagna prosegue partecipando all'aspra battaglia nella Hill 400, e poi conquistando il Reno, giungendo in Germania. Nell'ultima scena, un Colonnello promuove Bill Taylor a Sergente. I riconoscimenti finali mostrano il drammatico salvataggio del Capitano Price dalle mani tedesche da parte dei soldati statunitensi e subito dopo questa scena appare la scritta "Nessuna mucca è stata danneggiata facendo questo gioco". Multiplayer http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=4 modifica Il multiplayer tanto apprezzato in Call of Duty è tornato, con una grafica migliorata, benché la versione per Xbox 360 possa supportare solo 8 giocatori per server. Con il PC è possibile giocare fino a 64 persone contemporaneamente. Queste sono le mappe disponibili per il multiplayer sin dalla prima versione del gioco: *Burgundy (USA vs Terzo Reich) *Caen (USA vs Terzo Reich) *Carentan (USA vs Terzo Reich) *Brecourt (USA vs Terzo Reich) *Beltot (USA vs Terzo Reich) *Saint-Mère Eglise (USA vs Terzo Reich) *Stalingrado (URSS vs Terzo Reich) *Mosca (URSS vs Terzo Reich) *Leningrado (URSS vs Terzo Reich) *Villers - Bocage (Inghilterra vs Terzo Reich) *Matmata (Inghilterra vs Terzo Reich) *Toujane (Inghilterra vs Terzo Reich) *El Alemein (Inghilterra vs Terzo Reich) Con la patch 1.3 disponibile dal sito ufficiale, vengono aggiunte le seguenti mappe: *Rostov (URSS vs Terzo Reich) *Wallendar (USA vs Terzo Reich) Esistono poi diverse mappe create dalla comunità. Le più famose sono: *POW Camp *Gob_Rats *Gob_Aim *Tripoli *Vallente Le modalità di gioco sono le seguenti: *Cerca & Distruggi (SD) *Deathmatch (DM) *Deathmatch a squadre (TDM) *Cattura la bandiera (CTF) *Quartier Generale (HQ) Curiosità http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=5 modifica *Call of Duty 2 non possiede un vero e proprio motore fisico: ciò significa che sparando a una sedia di legno con un mitragliatore pesante non si vedrà quest'ultima distruggersi in mille pezzi. Tuttavia questa mancanza non implica che il gioco sia di scarsa qualità: infatti tutte le animazioni che presuppongono calcoli fisici (come il cadavere di un soldato che viene "mosso" dall'esplosione di una granata) sono interamente realizzate a mano; il software si limita a scegliere la più appropriata alla situazione, con risultati paragonabili a quelli di un vero motore fisico, se non migliori. Inoltre tutti i pianoforti del gioco sono suonabili premendo il tasto USA. *Il Capitano Price, già visto nel precedente capitolo della saga, appare anche nei tre Modern Warfare, sebbene essi siano ambientati cronologicamente nell'epoca contemporanea. Nella saga di Modern Warfare Price è un Capitano dello Special Air Service o SAS. *La campagna russa (in particolare la missione del duello tra cecchini) è largamente ispirata al film "Il nemico alle porte". È curioso notare che anche la campagna russa di Call of Duty: World at War sia ispirata in alcuni punti alla stessa pellicola. *La campagna americana (soprattutto le missioni del D-Day) del gioco è parzialmente ispirata al film Salvate il soldato Ryan: l'azione tipica del nemico quando viene ferito (in posizione semi-seduta, estrae la pistola e inizia a sparare verso il giocatore) riprende la scena del ferimento mortale del Cpt. Miller; a Point Du Hoc, colpendo il mitragliere in cima alla scogliera, si vedono i sacchi di sabbia crollare; ciò ricorda la scena del film (durante lo sbarco) in cui il cecchino Jackson uccide l'ultimo mitragliere con il suo fucile e fa crollare la postazione.[senza fonte]. *La mappa multiplayer "Carentan" (già presente nel primo Call of Duty) è una riproduzione molto accurata dell'omonima cittadina vista nel terzo episodio della miniserie della HBO Band of Brothers, intitolato appunto "Assalto a Carentan". *Se ci si fa caso, durante i riconoscimenti si possono vedere i nomi dei produttori del gioco che sono uguali ad alcuni nomi dei soldati che compaiono nelle missioni. *Nella modalità Giocatore Singolo non appaiono mai i fucili "Grease Gun" e il "fucile a pompa", presenti solo nella modalità Multigiocatore. Valutazioni del gioco http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=6 modifica * *;PC **Gamespot.com: 8.8 su 10 **Gamespy.com: 5 su 5 **IGN.com: 8.5 su 10 **Giochi per il mio Computer: 9 su 10 * *;Xbox 360 **1up.com: 9.0 su 10 **Electronic Gaming Monthly: 8.83 su 10 (88.3%) **Game Informer: 9.75 su 10 (97.5%) **GamePro: 5 su 5 (100%) **Gamespot.com: 8.8 su 10 **IGN.com: 9.0 su 10 **Official Xbox Magazine: 9 su 10 (90%) **TeamXbox.com: 9 su 10 + Scelta dell'editore **Totalgames.net: 9.4 su 10 (94%) **X-Play 5 su 5 Voci correlate http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=7 modifica *Seconda guerra mondiale Altri progetti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=8 modifica *http://it.wikiquote.org/wiki/ Wikiquote contiene citazioni di o su Call of Duty 2 Collegamenti esterni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_2&action=edit&section=9 modifica *(EN) Sito ufficiale *Sito ufficiale in italiano *(EN) [http://pc.ign.com/objects/620/620769.html Call of Duty 2 at IGNPC] *(EN) Demo at 3D Gamers *(EN) "Call of Duty 2 Tweak Guide" at TweakGuides.com *(EN) Planet Call of Duty *(EN) Call of Duty Element *(EN) Call of Duty Mods - At the Mod DB *(EN) Call of Duty 2 at MobyGames *(FR) Call of Duty 2 at Jeux Video PC |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Spin-off | colspan="1" style="background: rgb(247, 247, 247); width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|''L'ora degli eroi'' · Big Red One · Roads to Victory · World at War: Final Fronts · World at War: Zombies · Black Ops: Zombies |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Voci correlate | colspan="1" style="width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost'' · Call of Duty: Elite |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Software house | colspan="1" style="background: rgb(247, 247, 247); width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Infinity Ward · Treyarch · Sledgehammer Games · Raven Software · Activision · nStigate Games · Ideaworks Game Studio · n-Space |}